Relations
by Michiko Yokisama
Summary: Sakuno's relatives are coming over for a visit, so Tomoka decides to help her plan out the activites. But what will happen when the Regulars get involved?[Pairings: eventual RyoxSaku][Set in Sakuno's last year of Middle School]
1. Summer Vacation

Er…I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, so bear with me please. Updates will be very slow going if I decide to continue this.

Honestly, I haven't even read/watched the entire Prince of Tennis series, so my info on this is very iffy.

I seem to have given the story a plot... OO 

1) I really don't know any Japanese, so we'll just go with English for all of Sakuno's Aunts and Uncles, eh? 

2) Oh, and in this, Sakuno's personality is really based more on the manga, so she's not quite as spaz-tasticaly horrible at tennis. 

3) High school in Japan is 3 years long-summer break is only about a month I believe, and is set around late July?Correct me if I'm wrong. 

xoxoxoxoxo 

"Obaa-san, really?" Sakuno squealed in delight. "I haven't seen any of them in such a long time!"

Ryuzaki Sumire chuckled at her grand daughter's excitement, "Yes, I know, which is why we decided to have this reunion. It'll be nice to see some old faces again."

"This is great!" Sakuno exclaimed, "When did you say they were coming? Next week? We have so much to do, obaa-san! This is a perfect opportunity for me to try out some of my new recipes, ano we have to get started right away!"

Sakuno dashed off to the kitchen, long braids flying behind her, to make plans, and probably call Tomoka with the good news.

CRASH.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Sumire called out worriedly. Honestly, that child was always getting into scrapes. How Sakuno managed to use knives without chopping her own fingers off was beyond the old lady.

"Hai, hai," Sakuno called back, "I'm fine- ano, do you think Rin-chan still likes nigirizushi? Oh, but with so many people maybe its better to have nabe-?"

The sound of cookbooks being pulled out of cabinets filled the house, and Sumire escaped to the quite of her study. She really ought to help the girl, but when Sakuno got into Planning Mode, it was hard going for the people who got in her way. _Much like me, _Sumire thought.

But it was nice to see Sakuno become so enthusiastic about something. It had been awhile since they'd really been able to spend time with family, and it could give Sakuno a break from constant tennis practice.

xoxoxoxoxo

"WHAAAAT?"

"Ano, Tomo-chan, you don't have to shout so loud," Sakuno protested, wincing from the high pitch of her best friend's shriek.

"I know, but still, Sakuno, your cousins? Coming here? It's so..."

"Wonderful?" Sakuno tried, sensing a bit of hesitancy in Tomoka's voice, which definitely wasn't normal for an Osakada.

"Oh, well, yes, it's wonderful," Tomoka was quick to reassure her friend, "but I have to admit I was looking forward to just the two of us hanging out together, you know?"

"Ah, gomen, Tomo-chan, but now you'll get to meet my cousins! They're really nice, I know you'll like them- I hope you don't mind?"

"No worries, Sakuno. It'll be great- and I can come shopping with you and stuff. It'll be fun! Let's get started today!"

"Today? Demo, Tomo-chan, it's Saturday morning, are you sure you don't have any other plans for today?"

"No way, Sakuno, my mom's taking care of the brats today, for once. I'll be over there in a flash! I can't waaaiiit!"

And with that final squeal, Tomoka hung up the phone, before Sakuno could tell her that the recipes hadn't even been picked out yet.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Ne, Sakuno, who's this?"

"Oh," Sakuno looked over at the photo album that Tomoka was holding, "That's a picture of Aunt Kameko when she was little, and that's her brother- my Uncle Kiyoshi." 

"Uwah, Sakuno, they look so cute!" 

"Yes," Sakuno agreed laughing, "But Uncle Kiyoshi is a martial arts instructor. He's married, and-oh here- I showed you a picture of Tatsuya-kun, right? That's his son, he's two years older than us." 

"Ah, really?" Tomoka asked, intrigued. 

"Mmhmm," Sakuo smiled, "Uncle Kiyoshi runs a dojo, and Tatsuya-kun is a good at martial arts too. They both really like yakitori." 

"Ohhh... that's cool." 

xoxoxoxoxo 

Sakuno's grandmother smiled, enjoying listening to the chatter of the two girls. Since Sakuno hadn't decided which recipes to make, Tomoka had agreed to help Sakuno with the decisions and shopping lists. Although Tomoka wasn't that great at cooking, she was good at taking orders, and often helped Sakuno in kitchen. 

In turn, Tomoka practiced tennis as often as she could with Sakuno. Reccently, with Tomoka's help, Sakuno had been able to improve her tennis skills. 

They'd also remained in touch with their sempais, who had all continued on to Seigaku's high school, and joined the tennis team there. They old regulars often hung out together either at Kawamura's Sushi, or out at the street courts. They all respected Coach Ryuzaki, and had grown fond of Sakuno, taking care of her because (according to Momo and Eiji) Echizen's girlfriend needed to be protected until he came back. 

After all was said and done though, Sakuno had eventually become a little sister of their's, and often made them bentos in return for lessons. She'd finally made the girl's regulars this last year, but the overall team hadn't been good enough to make Nationals. 

Sumire knew that Sakuno had practiced a lot, and with this in mind, wanted Sakuno to take a break from all the stress of tennis, particularly because this was her last year middle school. Work was good, but as a coach, she knew the benefits of being relaxed. 

A computerized voice shook the tennis coach out of her reverie, "You've got mail." 

"Mail, eh?" she clicked on the link- it was from that idiot, Nanjiroh. 

_Hey, old hag, how's it going? The kid's computer challenged, so he made me email you instead. We're planning on coming back to Japan so Ryoma can go to High School there. Feel like helping dig out some forms for us?_

Beneath that was a list of forms they would need to apply to the High School. 

Sumire sighed. Well, there went her relaxation. She groaned, and probably her granddaughter's too. 

Maybe it would be better if she didn't tell Sakuno? 

xoxoxoxoxo 

Jeez, was that boring or what? Yes... Sumire-chan is really only the filler... I'm sorry. 

Now I'm cursing myself for starting this... It means I have to put in more OCs, and their relations to the Ryuzakis actually have to make sense... 

nabe: hotpot

nigirizushi: a type of sushi

yakitori: skewered, grilled meat- generally chicken

Are there any actual facts about Sakuno's family? (If not, I can just make it up.)

Review please? Thanks!


	2. Plans

Hoorah for **speadee** as my first and only reviewer so far! I'll try my best, so please regard me kindly!!!

To everyone: I hope that my writing will become better and more interesting so that you will actually want to review!

Notes: 1. Because my info is sketchy, I'm going with school letting out in the middle of a week, and this is the first weekend after that.

2. In my planning, the first chapter started in the morning, (like 8 something). It would take Tomoka a while to get to Sakuno's house. So by the time Coach Ryuzaki gets the email, it's close to afternoon.

3. I don't have anything else, so: Let the story begin!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Fuji Syuusuke sighed as he stared out the window. There weren't many people out right now because the sun was starting to beat down, and there weren't even any interesting birds to watch. He'd had an early lunch, and he'd already finished all the homework that had been assigned over break- but this certainly wasn't surprising behavior for a 'genius' like him.

What he needed, Fuji decided, was to get out. Yuuta had opted to go on some kind of 'team bonding' trip with his sempai. This would, Syuusuke recalled in distaste, unfortunately include that prat, Mifuay (or was it Nifukay? That bothersome person's name always seemed to slip his mind.)

At any rate, seeing as he was now little brother-less, he would now have to turn to someone else for entertainment. Smiling slightly, Fuji contemplated what other victims- er, rather _friends_ would be free around now. He turned away from the window to pick up the phone.

Unseen by him, the birds (now noting that the yard was free from the piercing stare of the blue-eyed human) returned to their daily buisness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hanging up the phone, Fuji smiled, stood, and stretched, satisfied that his day now seemed to be interesting, or at least filled with the promise of future excitement.

Inui and Tezuka had been automatically rejected from the list of possible victims based on their personality- not that Fuji disliked them. Tezuka probably would't be enthusiastic about joining Fuji just for entertainment purposes, and Inui would probably overanalyze everything into data (honestly something that Fuji was never really in the mood for). Kawamura too, because he was probably working hard with his father at the sushi restaurant, and it wouldn't do to bother them.

Echizen would have been a good target, but he was in America, and, alas, only a few e-mails could be wrought from his lazy personality. Echizen's best friend Momo would also have been fun to spend time with, had it not been for the fact that he was currently in a bad mood. (The Tachibanas had decided to go on a family vacation, and Momo was a bit put-off that he would not be able to spend time with his recently aqccuired girlfriend.)

Oishi was probably either finishing his homework, or volunteering with his uncle at the local hospital. So that had left only one person.

Taking one last look out his window (had that been the frantic flutter of a bird wing he'd seen?), the genius of Seigaku left his room to go meet Kikumaru Eiji down by the park.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Ahh, Sakuno, that was wonderful!" Tomoka smiled as she helped her friend clean up the lunch dishes.

"Ano, it was nothing," Sakuno replied, blushing, "I just adjusted the recipe so that the flavors were more balanced. I know oba-san doesn't like having things that are too salty."

"But still, Sakuno, you're really good at cooking," Sakuno just smiled at the familiar phrase that Tomoka always used to begin her 'you-need-to-get-a-boyfriend speech, "and you've really improved on your tennis skills, too! There are a million cute guys out there, and I know that a lot of them like you! If only Ryoma-sama could see you now..." Tomoka trailed off, her eyes glazed over as she stared off into space, her mind probably in some sort of day dream that included the aforementioned boy.

This expression was also very familiar with Sakuno. Tomoka went boy-crazy over practically any cute guy she saw on the streets. Some people might have found it annoying, but for Sakuno, it was one of her endearing traits. Plus the fact that usually, Sakuno honestly agreed with Tomoka, but was too shy (and _polite_ Sakuno firmly insisted to herself) to point at some stranger on the street and start giggling and blushing.

Sakuno did occasionally get the offer for a date, but she refused mostly because she just didn't feel like it. It wasn't that she was still hung up on Ryoma-kun. He was, after all in America, and although she still thought about him occasionally, she had too much on her hands to mope about his absence. She knew that it might be nice to go out once in a while, but cooking, school work, and tennis were taking up enough of her time- the friendships that she had going with her classmates and her old sempai were enough for now.

"Anyway," Sakuno said taking the last dish from Tomoka's limp hands and washing it, "we should get going now, or else you won't make it home on time."

"Hm?" Tomoka startled slightly, looking at the clock and drying her hands, "Oh, don't worry Sakuno, we've got plenty of time to hit the shops- and it's not like we're buying anything today."

Since Sakuno had insisted that all the food be fresh, they would have to visit all the different shops and supermarkets to find out when their shipments of groceries were coming in. Tomoka was really good at organization, so she would keep a list of the places and items that Sakuno deemed the best, so she could go shopping later.

"That's true," Sakuno countered, "But we'll be walking to lots of different shops, and it takes time to do the research-plus, you wanted to take the long way through the park, didn't you?

"All right then, Sakuno, what are you waiting for?" Tomoka shouted, grabbing a pencil and notebook to tuck into her purse, "Let's get going!"

"Ah, ok, Tomo-chan, wait for me!" Sakuno dried off the last plate, and hurriedly pulled out her braids and put them in a messy bun- it was way too hot today to leave her hair down- then ran out the door, stomping on her tennis shoes on the way.

xoxoxoxoxo

I won't be going into much detail (if any at all) about how Momo and An got together.

Also, I'm pretty sure that Tomoka does call Sakuno 'Sakuno-chan' but I always think of Tomoka as being way less formal, so in my fic, Tomoka will just say 'Sakuno', while Sakuno will call Tomoka 'Tomo-chan'.

(Not that anyone has actually pointed this out to me, but I was worried about it.)

That was... still a lot of explanation/filler. I promise the story/plot will start moving along soon. It's probably obvious where I'm going with this.

R&R S'il vous plait!


	3. Ice Cream?

Sorry this took so long to post. I've been having issues with the plot and don't quite like how this chapter turned out. (Curse you, honorifics!) Meh.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hoi, hoi! Fuji! Over here!" Fuji shaded his eyes to search for Eiji, finally spotting him waving his hands energetically from the shade of a sakura tree.

Lifting one of his hands in recognition, Fuji strolled over to Eiji's cool refuge.

"Nya, Fuji! What took you so long? Why didn't you get your sister to drive you?" Eiji whined as he glomped Fuji.

Fuji chuckled, as Eiji loosened his grip, "Gomen, Eiji, it was nice out today so I decided to walk here. I hope you weren't waiting long?"

"You're crazy Fuji, nya," Eiji declared, pouting, "It's so hot today! I'll never know how you manage to get me to agree to these sorts of things."

"Saa... maybe it's because I'm so irresistable?"

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Nya, you keep telling yourself that, Fuji." He looked off to the side, pouting, pretending that he was angry.

"Hmm, maybe we should go for ice cream?" Fuji suggested, knowing that this would catch Eiji's attention (really, he was much too easy to tease).

"Yea!" Eiji exclaimed happily, turning back toward his friend, "But you're paying though right? Because you called me out?"

Laughing, Fuji agreed, "How about we take the long way through the park? It'll be cooler that way."

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakuno frowned slightly as she followed behind Tomoka. It really was hot today, and humid too, but the forecast had promised a thunderstorm later on that would cool things down. Sakuno sighed, as she swiped at her forehead, and fanned herself with her hand.

Beside her, Tomoka's energy had also been slightly drained, "It's so hot today, neh, Sakuno? I can't wait until we finally make it to the park. It'll be way cooler there!"

"Mmmhmm," Sakuno agreed, as they waited to cross the street to the park, "Don't worry, we're almost there. Although since we've been taking it slow, we should probably hurry a bit- eh? Tomo-chan? What are you looking at?"

"I don't know," Tomoka answered slowly, as she squinted across the street "It looked kinda like Kikumaru-sempai."

"Neh? Really?" Sakuno asked, standing on tiptoe to look over at the park, "How could you tell?"

"It looked like his hair... yosh! Come on Sakuno, there's only one way to be sure!" Tomoka raced off as the light changed, Sakuno in tow, her energy completely restored.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Ahhh...it feels so much better in the shade, doesn't it?" Fuji asked.

Eiji was about to agree, when he heard a voice in the distance calling. Both tennis players turned to see who it was.

"Ooooii! Kikumaru-sempai! Sempai!" Two girls were running towards the park, one waving frantically, the other lagging behind a bit, but also waving (albeit not as wildly).

"Ah! It's Tomoka-kun and Sakuno-chan! Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed happily.

"Saa, so it is," Fuji remarked, as they waited in the shade for the girls to catch up.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So, Sakuno-chan, Osakada-kun, what are you two doing today?" Fuji asked as the walked together through the park.

"Ano, we were going to the markets to find out which places will have the freshest foods."

"Yup!" Tomoka added on, "Sakuno's relatives are coming! It's going to be so fun!

"Aa, is that so?" Fuji asked, "I would think that Sakuno-chan would already be familiar with all the shops?"

Sakuno blushed, but lifted her chin stubbornly, "I should be, but with tennis and finals, I haven't had the time to go shopping myself. You should know that Syuusuke-nii."

"Saa, so I should," Fuji agreed readily, "but it's been awhile since we've seen each other, neh? Why don't we come shopping with you?"

"Ehh?" Eiji cried, "what about my ice cream, nyah?"

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled at Eiji, "Us sempai shouldn't be too selfish, should we?"

"Ah. Ahahaha!" Eiji chuckled nervously, "Hai! Fuji is right as always, nyah! Eh heh."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hello? Kobayashi-san?" Sakuno called out, as they entered into the first store.

"Ah! Sakuno-chan! It's been quite a while since I last saw you! How are you? Ah! And your friends too?" the store manager smiled as she noticed her with her best friend and two other boys who looked like upperclassmen (and were also quite good-looking she noted).

Sakuno smiled, and answered Kobayashi, and introduced her friends. Then Sakuno drew out a list of groceries that she was looking for.

"Ah, yes, that? I have somethings coming in soon. Let me see."

As Sakuno and Kobayashi went their own way, Tomoka, Fuji, and Eiji were left with nothing to do.

"Nyah!" Eiji stretched, "I told you we should have gone for ice cream, Fuji!"

"Hmph!" Tomoka crossed her arms, "And what would you do if Sakuno and I got in trouble, and you only learned about it the next day? How selfish."

"Nyah? Tomoka-kun, that's mean, nyah! You shouldn't talk to sempai like that, nyah!"

Fuji smiled as the two bickered. This was interesting, but certainly not as interesting as it could be. His ears perked up as he heard Sakuno and the manager discussing something a few aisles away.

"Ah! I see, then. Thursday? Arigatou, I'll stop by then."

"Of course, of course. So," the older lady started in a secretive tone, "Out on a double date with your boyfriend?"

"Ah! Oh, no! Um!" Sakuno squeaked, Fuji could almost hear her blushing.

"No need to hide it Sakuno-chan," the store manager said bulldozing over Sakuno's discomfort, "Good for you! You've been altogether too busy recently, you need to relax a bit! So, which one was it, was it Fuji-kun? He's quite adorable. And from the way the other two seem to be arguing, I bet they're a couple too? Ohh, how adorable young love is!" She looked off into the distance, eyes sparkling dramatically.

"Ahhh?" Sakuno cried in dismay. That was not true at all. Her, go out with Syuusuke-nii? That would be terribly awkward. But once Kobayashi-san got started on one of her fantasies, it was hard to make her see the truth. Still, she sold some of the best products at a very good price. It would be best to try and explain the truth, or else Sakuno would be embarassed everytime she came in here.

Sakuno took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin her explanation, when she was cut off by someone's... arm... around... her waist?

"Oh!" Sakuno looked up, blushing furiously, to see one Fuji Syuusuke. Which could only mean that he had heard their entire conversation. _Oh no_. Sakuno winced, knowing all too well the evil nonsense the the Tensai could spit out when he felt like.

Fuji smiled down at her, "Saa, Sakuno-chan, we've been waiting quite a while now. Neh, didn't you say we were going out for ice cream? How cruel of you to drag me out with false promises. I was looking forward to spending a romantic afternoon with you."

Sakuno gaped at the tensai as he winked at her.

"Ohhhh?" squealed Kobayashi, "So it _is_ true? Hooow adorable! Fuji-kun!" she pulled the 'couple' into a hug, "You're very lucky to have this girl, take good care of her!"

Sakuno winced, as she saw the woman wipe tears from her eyes, "Neh, Kobayashi-san! Please stop, you've got everything all-mmph!"

Sakuno turned to glare at Syuusuke-nii , who had place a hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, we should go now, before we cause too much of a rukus here."

"Hoi, hoi!" Eiji and Tomoka turned around the corner of the aisle, drawn by the noise "What's going on, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Fuji replied before either Sakuno or Kobayashi could reply, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Kobayashi-san," he said, with a sweeping bow.

"Ah, yes, it's been wonderful meeting you too! I won't keep you from your wonderful afternoon any longer" giggled the woman.

As the others made their good-byes as well, Sakuno couldn't help but feel that maybe it would be better if they took a side route by the ice cream cafe. Maybe there, Eiji-semapi would drag Syuusuke-nii in, and then she and Tomo-chan could make a run for it.

xoxoxoxoxo

Not sure how store managers are addressed, so I just went with '-san'

Crappy ending. Sorry! I'll do better next time! Please review!


	4. Wet Blanket

They made their way to several more stores before finally arriving before the ice cream store.

"So, Sakuno," Fuji said, "what do you say about ice cream?"

"Umm, sempai, that's really kind of you, but I really couldn't-" Sakuno stopped short as Eiji hugged her from behind.

"Nya! Come on Sakuno-chan! It'll be fun! Don't you think it's hot out today, nya? Don't be such a wet blanket, nya! Plus, plus! Fuji is treating, right?" Eiji looked over to Fuji for conformation.

"That's right," Fuji smiled, "Don't worry Sakuno. It'll be like a date."

Sakuno could feel herself beginning to blush. Syuusuke-nii had actually kept quite about the whole incident for the better part of their shopping trip. Why did he have to bring it up now?

Tomoka chimed up, "Neh, Sakuno I'll need to leave in a bit, so..."

"So!" Eiji interrupted, "We should have ice cream before Tomoka-kun leaves! Let's go!"

And before Sakuno could protest, she found herself seated in a booth with a menu in front of her.

xoxoxoxoxo

The ice cream was good, Sakuno had to admit. And sitting in the air conditioning was quite refreshing. Despite Sakuno's previous misgivings, she found that sitting and chatting with Eiji and Fuji was fun (particularly since Fuji had left off the occasional reference to 'dating' and 'girlfriends'). They hadn't gotten a chance to talk in a while.

Suddenly, Tomoka stopped her chatter, and looked out her watch. "Ack!" she exclaimed, "I have to go now, or my parents will be angry! Thanks for treating me, Fuji-sempai!"

"No problem," Fuji replied.

"Bye Sakuno! I'll see you later, kay?" Tomoka called out as she left the shop.

"What about you, Sakuno-chan? Do you have to leave too?" Eiji asked.

"Actually, I wanted to go to one more shop. Ah! But you don't have to come with me! I've been there often because they're sort of like family friends! I wanted to check up on them."

"Hmm, I see..." Fuji smiled thoughtfully, "We should accompany you though. Otherwise, what sort of semapi would we be?"

Eiji wriggled impatiently in his seat, "Nya? But I had a TV show I wanted to watch today!"

"Oh, Eiji, too much TV is bad for you. Besides, Ryuuzaki-sensei would be very disappointed if she found out that we left poor Sakuno-chan out on the streets, wouldn't she?" Fuji looked at Eiji pointedly.

"Actually, Syuusuke-nii, I don't think she'd-" Sakuno tried to speak up, but Fuji cut her off as he stood suddenly and paid the bill.

"Why don't we just go now?" he smiled and led them to the door.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakuno sighed. She did NOT understand how she always got into these scrapes. Burnt cakes? Fine. She could deal with that. Losing a few tennis balls? That was okay too. But what Sakuno hated the most was when she troubled other people with her problems.

And this. This definitely went under that category.

"Nya," Eiji pouted as he stared out from the overhang, at the pounding rain, "I can't believe we've been stuck here for so long! What time is it anyway?"

Fuji laughed, "It's only been about a minute since you last asked, which means we've been under here for.. fifteen minutes and 23 seconds."

They had been walking along, the street, when the skies had opened in the promised downpour. While the rain was relief from the hot day, the stinging cold had quickly driven them to find shelter. Without an umbrella, and not enough money for a taxi ride, they could only wait for the rain to stop.

"I really do hope Tomo-chan is okay," Sakuno mused, "I don't think she had an umbrella either..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Fuji reassured her.

"Nya! Fuji! Call you sister again! Maybe she'll pick up _now_."

"Eiji, she's on a date with her boyfriend right now, I don't think her cell phone will be on for a while..."

"Gomen, sempai, if only obaa-san was home, then we wouldn't be stuck here. Actually, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here at all." Sakuno felt guilty, knowing that she was keeping Eiji from doing things he wanted.

"Nya! Don't worry Sakuno-chan! Instead of that, let's think about where Ryuuzaki-sensei could be right now. She seems to old to be wandering around like that, nya! Especially if she didn't tell you she was going anywhere-"

"Hmm, it is odd, Sakuno, you have to admit," Fuji said, looking over at Sakuno.

"-if she can't answer the phone, but she is at home?" Eiji rambled on, "She could have fallen down the stairs or-"

"Eiji!" Fuji glared at the acrobatic player who had gotten much too excited about his crackpot theories, "Don't scare Sakuno-chan like that! I'm sure she's only gone out to get some work done."

Sakuno sighed yet again. "Arigato, sempai. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If only we could get out of here..."

They all stared out into the rain.

All was silent for a minute as they listened the rushing water.

"Nya, what time is it now?"

"Eiji..."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Achoo!" Ryuuzaki Sumire sniffled, and wondered if the cold rain had gotten to her.

She'd been running errands for some of her friends, and then stopped by the school to find some of the forms and information that Nanjiroh had asked for. If the coach had known that it was going to rain this hard, then she wouldn't have gone out in the first place.

She frowned as she drove up to the house. Something was off with the way it looked, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Sumire sighed as she unlocked the door, shaking off her umbrella and slipping her shoes off as she walked in. She was getting to old for this sort of thing.

"Sakuno? I'm home!"

Sumire walked into the kitchen, then paused. _That_ was what looked wierd. There were no lights on! Which meant that Sakuno wasn't home, and if Sakuno wasn't home, then she was out in the pouring rain!

Cursing, the coach ran to her office to dial Sakuno's cellphone.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Oh no!" Sakuno cried in dismay.

"Nya? What is it?" Eiji and Fuji looked over at Sakuno curiously.

"My cellphone just died.." Sakuno shook it carefully. "I could have sworn it had full batteries a few minutes ago..."

"Let me see it," Fuji offered. Sakuno passed him the cellphone.

After inspecting for a while, he offered it back to the girl, "It probably got wet in the rain. If you let it dry when you get home, it should be fine."

xoxoxoxoxo

Dun dun DUN! I was going to cut this out because I thought it was too long and random. But hey! If I don't write long, random things, then what am I going to write about?

Read and review please!


	5. Rainy Day

Thanks to all of my reviewers (and all those who added me to faves and stuff but didn't review).

Sorry about the big delay! I'm also thinking from now on, I should reply to everyone's reviews (if possible).

Sumire may or may not be OOC.

Anyway, on we go!

xoxoxoxoxo

Ryuuzaki Sumire took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. If there was no reply to the phone, Sakuno's cell was either off or not working. There was nothing to get worried about. She'd gone out with Tomoka hadn't she? So call her.

"Hello? Tomoka-kun?"

"Ah! Ryuuzaki-sensei! Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?" Tomoka sounded normal, which was a good sign.

"Yes, Sakuno hasn't come home yet, and I was wondering if she was with you?"

"Ehhh?" the coach could practically_ hear_ the uncertainty coming from Tomoka, "I left early, so-"

"WHAT? How could you do that? You KNOW how much Sakuno gets into trouble by herself! I-"

"SENSEI!" Tomoka used her loud voice to cut of the anxious woman, "Sensei! We met Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai on the way there! Don't worry! Sakuno was with them when I left!"

"Oh." Sumire took a deep breath. Perhaps she had over-reacted, but it _was _raining cats and dogs out there. "Oh! Tomoka-kun? Was it raining when you left them? Did they have an umbrella?"

Tomoka was quiet for a moment, thinking, "Well... it wasn't raining when I left, and they were still at the ice cream parlor... but I don't think anyone had an umbrella. Don't worry sensei, I'm sure everything's fine!"

"Hn," the coach wasn't too sure about that, seeing as it was her granddaughter they were talking about. But it was no use arguing it out with Tomoka. After hanging up, Sumire immediately called Fuji.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hello? Ah! Sumire-chan!"

Sakuno looked up at Fuji, startled when he used her grandmother's name to greet his cellphone. Fuji looked down at her smiling. Sakuno blinked, then grinned when she heard her grandmother berating her sempai over the phone.

"Nya?" exclaimed Eiji, as he too realized who it was, "We're saved, we're saved! Nya, Sakuno-chan, isn't this wonderful?" The energetic boy grabbed Sakuno's hands and dragged her around the small overhanging in an impromptu dance.

"Hm? Oh, yes! We're all fine! A little water never hurt anyone. Mmmhmm," Fuji walked closer to the edge of the shelter, trying to improve his signal.

Sakuno grinned, as relieved as Eiji that they would be going home soon. Doing a little jig, she joined Eiji in a crazy giggling fit, brought on as much by relief as boredom (for they'd had very little to do while stuck in such a small area).

After assuring Sumire a few more times of their safety, Fuji hung up the phone, and turned back to face the other two.

"Well," Fuji said, after watching their antics for a bit, "Perhaps I was wrong when I told your grandmother that we were all okay, Sakuno."

She giggled, then paused, a serious look dawning on her face. "Sempai... did... obaa-san sound... very mad?"

Fuji shook his head reassuringly, "She just sounded very relieved."

"Nya? She's not usually like that. Usually when Sensei gets mad she's very scary, nya!"

"Actually sempai," Sakuno spoke up, looking thougtful, "Obaa-san usually takes it easy on you all. When she gets REALLY mad, she just... just.. _smiles_ at you."

All three grew silent as they pondered this paradox.

xoxoxoxoxo

The car was filled with an awkward silence. Sakuno fidgeted slightly in the backseat as she looked out the window of the car. Obaa-san hadn't _seemes_ too angry. She'd sent Syuusuke-nii and Eiji-sempai back home already, and had only given them a mild scolding (since they'd chaperoned Sakuno the entire afternoon).

But now, Sakuno felt as if she could sense the waves of disapproval coming from her grandmother.

"Obaa-san," Sakuno spoke up carefully, "are you... mad?"

Sumire seemed to tense up for a bit before letting her breath out carefully. "No, Sakuno, I'm not mad. I was a little worried, but I know not to stress out over you too much. I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

Once again, Sumire paused, seeming to think for a while, and then, "I'll tell you after we get home, ok? Take a shower, get warm, get some food in you, and then we'll talk."

xoxoxoxoxo

The kitchen was mostly quiet except for the dull pounding of the rain outside and the clattering of silverware as Sakuno cleaned up the dinner plates. Obaa-san was usually very talkative, but today, had been just a little more reserved. Only someone who knew her well would have noticed the little pauses in her speech, but Sakuno was very perceptive, and instinctively knew something was off.

Finally, the dishes done, Sakuno and her grandmother moved into the living room.

"Ahh," Sumire sighed as she sank into her armchair, "Sakuno, sit down here and let me braid your hair," she said, gesturing to a spot on the floor beside her.

Sakuno grinned and sat kneeled in the spot. Her grandmother had done her hair for her since she was little, and it was like a very calming ritual. Since middle school, Sakuno had usually insisted on doing her hair herself, but it still felt nice to feel her grandmother's strong fingers running through her hair.

"So," Sumire began, "Here's the deal. I was out doing errands and stuff like I told you, and dropped by the school..."

Sakuno made a noise of agreement. Obaa-san had said all this before.

"... and I dropped by the school to pick up some transfer forms for an old friend."

Sakuno's brain seemed to freeze for a second, as she had an odd feeling of deja-vu.

"Seems like Nanjiroh wanted Ryoma to start high school in Japan, so I was at school picking up some transfer forms."

Yup, definitely that feeling of deja-vu.

Her grandmother was looking at her with concern. "Sakuno, I... don't want to sound like a worry wart or anything, but, Ryoma's... shall we say... very popular now, and I don't want you to - "

"Yes, obaa-san, I know," Sakuno broke in. Her mind was reeling, but she was confident about herself and her 'feelings', "I... won't say that I have no feelings for him. But... Ryoma is just so far away from my life right now. I have so many other things to be thinking about. Don't worry obaa-san. He won't distract me from school or anything, I think... that I will be happy just to see him back again. I know everyone will be very excited." Sakuno beamed at her grandmother.

Sumire finished braiding Sakuno's hair and sat back. "Well. Good. I'm glad."

They spent some time chatting together before Sakuno excused herself to her room.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakuno threw herself onto her bed, hugged a pillow to herself, and rolled over on her back to stare at the ceiling.

Ryoma. Coming back.

She knew what she'd told her grandmother, and it was true. Mostly. Actually, Sakuno wasn't really sure.

So what did she feel? Shocked of course. And excited that he'd be back. Despite all the time that had passed (and the lack of contact) Sakuno still considered him her friend. After all, he was the one who had really gotten her into to tennis, and as time passed, she had begun to appreciate tennis for tennis itself, not just for Ryoma.

Of course, when Sakuno realized that she was so excited about his return, she'd felt a bit silly. It had been quite a while since she'd seen Ryoma as a 'love interest'. But then she'd realized that her rush of headiness hadn't had the same feel as a schoolgirl crush. It was really plain happiness. Ryoma just belonged in Japan. Even after all the media coverage and the headlines and the advertisments he sponsored, Sakuno still giggled everytime she saw Ryoma on TV because he just looked so... Ryoma-ish. _Mada mada dane_ she was sure he'd be thinking (and glaring) at every passing reporter.

Besides, she'd moved on since him. There were other people, other things she was interested in. Bigger fish to fry, as obaa-san would say. Ryoma was Ryoma and there was no use waiting around for him, as tennis-obsessed as he was. She'd changed a lot and Ryoma probably had as well.

But then again... Sakuno rolled over to stare out her window at the pouring rain. Then again... Ryoma had probably missed Japan. He would appreciate a homemade bento when he came back...

She stared blankly for a few moments before shaking her head and smacking herself with the pillow.

Tennis and cooking, and her cousins coming over! There was so much she had to do to prepare! She didn't have time to think about him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hmmm... relatives coming in... next chapter? Maybe? I lost my planning for this (Yes, I did do some!) So I'll work it out somehow.


End file.
